According to the known prior art, the packing carton consists of two components, a sliding part for accommodating the bundle and a sleeve part into which the sliding component is inserted. The sleeve part of the packing carton has an essentially rectangular cross-section, the edges of which are folded for design reasons, and the packing carton therefore has an octagonal cross-section in its actual version. The working space of the packing carton is defined by the sliding part and is located between the top surface and the base surface which face one another in congruent manner. The stacking area of the cigarette packets, i.e. the base surface of the bundle, corresponds to the base surface, and the stacking height of the cigarette packets, i.e. the height of the bundle, corresponds to the distance between base surface and top surface of the packing carton.
Cavities having a trapezoidal-shaped cross-section are formed by the described version of the sleeve part at both sides of the working space defined by the sliding part. These cavities prevent the sleeve part from being structurally stable. As is known, these cavities are filled up by suitably-shaped inserts made of foamed material which are fixed in the side walls of the packing carton in order to thereby ensure shape stability of the sleeve part of the packing carton. The disadvantage of the described packing carton is that its two-part version with the inserted side parts made from foamed material, i.e. a second material component, requires a comparatively high use of material and makes pre-manufacturing of the packing carton difficult.
It is known from German patent publication DE-GM 91 16 739.6 to manufacture a packing carton from a flat material by bending about a core in octagonal form. After assembling the blank, the core is removed and the packing carton filled without additional strengthening of the side walls. The possibility of resealing is not provided for.
Known from European patent publication EP 0 346 025 A1 is a packing carton in rectangular form, into which inserts or fillers are introduced in order to package smaller objects which are unable to take up the whole cross-section of the carton. Adaptation to a form other than a rectangular form is not provided, the same holds for resealability.
Finally, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,973 to strengthen a rectangular carton using inserts which have dovetail profile boxes formed by parallel incisions and subsequent folding and pasting to give boxes. For this purpose, the walls of the profile boxes are inclined alternately towards the inside and towards the outside, so that only a rectangular carton comes into consideration as a covering.
It is the object of the invention to provide a single-part packing carton in octagonal form having a high shape stability independent of the degree of its filling with cigarette packets, and which can be resealed after tearing open.